


Lesson 1

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, Deepthroating, I just laughed at myself typing that, M/M, OT3, Polyshipping, Sex Work, Sex Worker Shiro, but it's actually true, no love triangles here, polyship, sexual healing, shklance - Freeform, that's not how we roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A sign that Keith is starting to get more comfortable with playing the games, he decides to encourage Lance to wreck Takashi just a little more before Keith himself takes a turn.





	Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, my wife and I were going to participate in the VLD Kinkbang. But a move halfway across the country and crazy work shenanigans put a stop to that really fast. So instead, we're here at Kinktober 2018 to bring you some of the good stuff from this plot. I'm dumping it in a series with the intended fic title "Let the Games Begin", and you can find the summary there. Maybe one day, we'll finish writing it, but for now, we hope you enjoy getting these glimpses into all the good stuff we had planned for them. We would totally love if you came over to [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) or the [nsfw tumblr](http://voltronafterdark.tumblr.com) to yell at us about this AU. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: we love a happy ending, so they do fall in love.
> 
> These lessons will be numbered by the days of Kinktober, but are not necessarily in chronological order. Hope you enjoy!

The way Takashi looks up at Lance through his lashes while sucking him in inch-by-inch is enough to make Lance’s knees weak. He fumbles for a handful of Takashi’s hair, twisting it in his fingers and trying not to pull too hard. From beside him, Keith is practically humming with a hunger all his own, and a quick glance is all it takes for Lance to see how hard he is just from watching.

“I think he’s gonna take it all,” Lance breathes, unable to keep quiet any longer. Takashi’s brows draw together; he’d probably be smirking if his mouth weren’t full.

Keith’s hand twitches toward his cock, but he clenches it into a fist. “I know he is. Just watch him.”

It’s not as if they both don’t know. Takashi’s gone down on them quite a few times by now, but sometimes it’s just as much fun to pretend they don’t know. They never get tired of seeing just what he’s capable of. It’s why they keep coming back to him; well, one of many reasons, if they’re being honest. Each time they’re together, Takashi gives them the freedom to do whatever they want, with enough safeguards in tact to make it okay to push their boundaries, but plenty of leeway so they don’t feel trapped. Keith has already started showing signs of being more comfortable with expressing what he wants, both to Lance and Takashi. And he shows that now by crouching down next to where Takashi is kneeling at their feet. He strokes along the exposed skin of Lance’s cock near the base, making Lance shiver and bump ever so slightly more of himself into Takashi’s mouth.

“Just a little more to go,” Keith hums into Takashi’s ear. “Feel that? He wants to fuck into your mouth so bad, but you know how careful he is.”

Takashi groans in a similar tone to the way Lance whines Keith’s name. Keith smiles up at his boyfriend, daring him to deny it. Lance absolutely can’t deny it.

“He’s right, babe,” Lance murmurs, voice low and thick with the strain of holding back. “It feels so good. C’mon, please?”

It’s not as if Takashi needs either of them to be gentle with him, so he drags in a breath through his nose and playfully bobs his head forward to take Lance completely in one smooth gulp. Keith’s hand moves to the back of his head to hold him there, and now his fingertips play over the front of his throat, just under the jaw. Takashi and Lance both groan.

“Told you he could take it,” Keith says to neither of them in particular, his attention on Takashi’s face, the wetness to his eyes as he swallows around Lance’s cock over and over again. “He wants to make you come like that. Don’t you?” The question is punctuated by Keith moving his hand so Takashi and Lance can pull back.

Takashi takes a shaky breath with Lance still half in his mouth, nodding just enough to answer Keith before he pushes forward again.

“Ain’t gonna take long like that,” Lance pants, watching himself disappear again.

“Even less if you do it like you want to,” Keith encourages, his eyes dark with a delightful desire to see both of them wrecked.

Lance knows that look well.

Takashi closes his eyes when Keith holds him in place once more. His eyelashes are wet.

“Go on, Lance. He wants it, you know he does.”

“Fuck…Keith, c’mon…”

But Lance is already starting to fuck into Takashi’s mouth. At first, Takashi manages to stay quiet, but as Lance works his throat open with every little jut of his hips, the noises start coming. Keith is incredibly attentive, watching Takashi’s face, his hands, pushing him but also releasing him before it’s gone too far. He’s learned well in such a short time, and he’s playing the game beautifully, somehow managing not to touch himself to the sight of the other two losing themselves. He’ll get his turn soon enough, once Lance has already made Takashi’s throat tender and his lips swollen. Even at the height of his pleasure, Lance is still easier on Shiro than Keith intends to be, but that’s okay. He’s doing just fine with his uneven thrusts and fingers tangling helplessly in black and white strands of hair, babbling half-coherently about how good Takashi feels, how hot this looks, how hard he’s going to come. He keeps that promise with Keith pushing them both, and when Lance comes with a frantic shout, Keith holds Takashi so that all he has to do is take it. He doesn’t even need to swallow, but the satisfying noises he makes when Keith finally lets him breathe again is so worth it. Lance pulls back and finally falls to his knees in front of Takashi. Keith leans back to let Lance do what he does best, winding his arms around Takashi’s neck and smothering him with grateful, post-coital kisses. He laps and nips at Takashi’s reddened lips and hums as Takashi enfolds him in a strong embrace, practically pulling Lance into his lap and smearing his thigh with the precome that’s gathered on his aching cock.

Keith stands up, looking down at the pretty sight they make, both Lance and Takashi breathing heavy, petting at one another, still trading kisses as if they can’t bear to not be touching with their hands or mouths. Keith gives them that time, but he’s not the patient one of the three. He reaches down and takes Lance by the jaw, squeezing a little. The way Lance’s mouth opens in response is almost enough to make him change course, but maybe he’ll consider it after he’s done with Takashi. The night is young, and they own Takashi for the entirety of it. They never fail to make it count.

“It’s my turn, Lance,” Keith says in a near-growl.

“You could make him share,” Lance replies flippantly.

Keith shakes him a little, but releases him. “I’d rather make you share.”

He takes Takashi’s jaw next, and a thrill runs down his spine at the way Takashi smiles at him. “I can take whatever you give me, Keith,” he promises. Keith believes it.

He’s going to make Takashi prove it.


End file.
